beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler James Williams
Le'Roy Williams Tyrel Jackson Williams Tylen Jacob Williams |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Tyler James Williams is an American actor, voice actor, and rapper best known for his roles in Sesame Street, Everybody Hates Chris, Let It Shine, and The Walking Dead. Biography Williams was born in Westchester County, New York, on October 9, 1992. He was raised in Yonkers, New York. He has two younger brothers, actors Tyrel Jackson Williams and Tylen Jacob Williams. Tyrel starred on the Disney XD series Lab Rats; Williams appeared on the show as his brother's character's future self. Tylen is a costar on the Nickelodeon show Instant Mom. Williams began his acting career at age four. He starred in Little Bill as the voice of Bobby, briefly replacing Devon Malik Beckford in 2000, and played himself on the children's show Sesame Street from 2002 to 2005. He became more prominent in 2005 by playing the titular character in the hit series Everybody Hates Chris, for which he won a Young Artist Award in 2007. He also guest-starred in Two for the Money, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Hi-Jinks. In late 2009, Williams appeared in the second season of True Jackson, VP. In 2012, Williams portrayed Owen in Go On and Cyrus DeBarge in the Disney Channel Original Movie Let It Shine. He was also featured on nine songs on the film's soundtrack, in which he shows off his rapping skills. The movie premiered on June 15, 2012, and his songs "Don't Run Away", "Me and You", "Guardian Angel", "Let It Shine", and "Moment of Truth" all received airplay on Radio Disney. The videos were also played frequently on the Disney Channel. In 2014, Williams starred in the 2014 indie film Dear White People. On that same year, he was cast as recurring character Noah on the TV series The Walking Dead. In 2007, Williams won the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series. Receiving the prize at age 14, he is the youngest person ever to receive this award. Three years later, he was once again nominated for the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series. Williams later guest-starred in an episode of Criminal Minds, the backdoor pilot of Beyond Borders. On Beyond Borders Williams portrays Russ "Monty" Montgomery, the technical analyst for the FBI's International Response Team. Filmography *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - ??? (2016) TV episodes - Russ Montgomery *Criminal Minds - Beyond Borders (2015) TV episode - Analyst Russ Montgomery *The Walking Dead (2014-2015) as Noah (10 episodes) *Key and Peele (2014) as Jaleel White *Dear White People (2014) as Lionel Higgins *Peeples (2013) as Simon Peeples *Go On (2012-2013) as Owen (19 episodes) *Lab Rats (2012) as Future Leo *Let It Shine (2012) as Cyrus *House M.D. (2011) as Landon *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) as Firestorm/Jason Rusch (3 episodes, voice) *True Jackson, VP (2009) as Justin *The Cleaner (2009) as Kenji Simon *Everybody Hates Chris (2005-2009) as Chris Rock (88 episodes) *Unaccompanied Minors (2006) as Charlie Goldfinch *The Ant Bully (2006) as Blue Teammate #1 (voice) *Two for the Money (2005) as Guest at Party (uncredited) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) as Kyle McGovern (credited as Tyler J. Williams) *Judge Mooney (2004) as Melvin *Saturday Night Live (1999-2003) as Jack Black's Adopted Son/Young Boy/Entari Shakunte (3 episodes) *Little Bill (2000-2002) as Bobby (6 episodes) *Sesame Street (2000) as Tyler 'SOUNDTRACK' *Let It Shine (2012) **Around the Block **Don't Run Away **Guardian Angel **Let It Shine **Make a Joyful Noise **Me and You **Moment of Truth **Tonight's the Night **You Belong to Me 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors